


Pretending

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drug Addiction, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Newt pretends he's just doing Percival a favor here and there.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Book of Life by Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464867) by Martine Leavitt. 



It wasn’t candy, the stuff Percival gave him, and Newt wasn’t on a sugar high, but he pretended he was. He pretended he didn’t need it. When he tried to stop taking it and got so sick from the withdrawal that he threw up, he pretended he had a stomach flu. Newt pretended a lot after he moved in with Percival.

He especially pretended when Percival asked him to help out with the rent. “If you really love me, you’ll do this for me.” At first it was a friend, then a friend of a friend, and then someone said in a word what Percival had made him and Newt couldn’t even say he wasn’t.

Newt had moved in with Percival when he was twenty-one, and he was almost thirty now. He still looked young and soft and sweet, though, so he could pretend to be a teenager. 

The night Percival brought home a new boy, Newt hadn’t taken any candy, so he felt everything. He felt the nervous college student who fumbled through it, the man who spit in his face and twisted his arm, the man who said he looked like his son, the dentist who cooed over his freckles. He limped home and found Percival sitting on the couch with someone else.

“His name is Credence,” Percival said.

“He’s seventeen,” Percival said.

“You teach him the ropes,” Percival said.

 

“He looks scared,” Newt said.

“He’s a child,” Newt said.

“It’ll hurt him,” Newt said.

 

Credence said nothing. Newt took him to his room and let him sleep in his bed, then took Percival’s candy and passed out on the couch. The next evening, Percival shoved Credence at him. “Either he works or you make double,” he said simply. Credence followed Newt listlessly, hid in the alley while Newt stood on the corner, didn’t seem to know where he was but was always there when the date was over.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you're supposed to be updating your other fanfiction but you write this instead


End file.
